Project Summary: Administrative Core The Spinal Cord Circuit Team (TeamSCC) Administrative Core will coordinate all the scientific, regulatory, and external reporting activities of this U19 project. It will provide oversight for all four Research Projects, as well as the Data Science Resource Core to ensure that experiments are coordinated, and that proposed schedules for milestones are met. The Administrative Core will support a Program Manager who will help coordinate all scientific activities and regulatory responsibilities. The Core will also provide for an Administrative Assistant who will support the Project Manager and scientific personnel. The Administrative Core will coordinate meetings between the research teams and the Data Science Resource Core. The Administrative Core will also coordinate scientific leadership meetings between the Principal Investigators, the Project Manager, and personnel from Metacell who are providing software support for the Data Science Resource Core. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for overseeing data sharing between each Research Project to ensure that all generated data are available to all members of TeamSCC.